Poptart
by 506thpir
Summary: "Come on. Just a bite.", I saw Andre staring longingly at the Poptart. "I gave you the other one!" "I'm still hungry." My mouth suddenly dry, I looked around to see Andre had my Gatorade. Smirking, he held it away from me. Scowling, a plan began to form


(Toris POV)  
"Come on. Just a bite."  
Looking over, I saw Andre staring longingly at the Poptart I was holding.  
Rolling my eyes, I came back with "I gave you the other one!"

"I'm still hungry."  
"So am I."  
Taking another bite, Andre glared at me as I chewed.  
"Now that's just cold." He mumbled.  
Swallowing, I smiled back. Taking another bite, I moaned at the taste.  
"Mmmhh. So good."  
Looking uncomfortable for a moment Andre shouted,  
"Oh come one! Just one bite!"  
"Nope."  
Setting down the Poptart on the kitchen table behind me, I stared at my friend. Scrunching my face, my mouth felt incredibly dry. Looking around for my Gatorade, I saw it was in Andre's hand. Smirking down at me, I glared at him in return.  
"Andre." I growled.  
"Give me the drink."  
"Give me half the Poptart."  
Folding my arms, I continued to scowl.  
"You're not being fair."  
"Sure I am. You get the drink," He shook it, making the contents slosh around.  
"And I get to eat." He looked down at the food.  
Staring at him for a moment, I unfolded my arms. A plan forming, I slowly moved towards him.  
"There might be another way to get that drink." I whispered.  
As I sauntered over to Andre, I swayed my hips slowly. Giving him a flirtatious smile, I bated my eyes.  
Eyes wide, Andre composed himself and stared at me, eyebrow cocked. Standing in front of him, I made sure my chest was just barely touching his.  
_'Ugh. I feel like a tramp._' I though loathingly.  
I looked at the drink from the corner of my eye, and my mouth felt desert dry again.  
_'I need that damn drink though!'  
_Rubbing his arm lightly, I gazed into his eyes.  
"Andre," I said in the best sexy voice I could make.  
"Come on. We can work this out."  
I brought my hand up to his shoulder. Rubbing his neck, I smiled at him.  
"Just one drink."  
I pressed closer to him.  
"Please?"  
Staring down at me, Andre smiled. Leaning down, he brought his lips unnervingly close to mine.  
"Tori," He whispered huskily.  
Breathe catching in my throat, I gazed into his eyes. He was so incredibly close.  
"Andre?" I whispered.  
Smiling, the pianist moved even closer. I could almost feel his lips on mine.  
"Tor, you know what I want more than anything right now?"  
Andre set down the bottle on the counter behind him. Putting his hand on my hip, and the other in the crook of my neck, he pushed me up against table I'd put the Poptart down on. Shuddering as his breath caressed my face, I griped onto his arm tighter.  
"W-what?" I stuttered.  
"I want," He gripped me tighter.  
"You're,"  
Heart pounding against my chest wildly, I held my breath. Removing his hand from my neck, he used it to brush my bangs from my eyes. Caressing my cheek, he smiled even wider.  
He whispered, "Poptart."  
Quickly grabbing it from behind me, Andre moved away from me.  
Standing frozen, it took me a few seconds to understand what just happened.  
"Andre!" I shouted when I finally realized what he did.  
Laughing, my thief of a friend took a bite of the Poptart.  
Stepping hurriedly towards him, I reached for the stolen food. Holding it in the air, it was out of my reach.  
"Next time you shouldn't try seducing me Ms. Vega."  
Scowling, I folded my arms over my chest.  
Smiling, he took a quick bite of the snack.  
Swallowing, he said, "Delicious."  
Staring at the Poptart in his hand, a plan formed in my mind. Granted it wasn't the smartest plan, but a plan none the less that would make him drop my stolen food.  
Grabbing either side of his face, I crashed our lips together.  
Pressing as close to him as I could, I nibbled on the bottom of his lip.  
Pulling back after stroking my tongue on his upper lip, we both stood in shock.  
Seeing that he didn't drop the food, but loosened his grip, I grabbed it from his hand.  
Stepping back, I smirked.  
"HA!"  
I was about to take a bit when the strawberry goodness was snatched from my hand. Looking up, I saw Andre throw it aside.  
"Andr-"  
Cut off, Andre pushed me back up against the table, kissing me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me tightly against him. Putting my arms around his shoulders, I kissed him back just as fiercely. Deepening the kiss, I let out a moan when I felt Andres tongue explore my mouth. Fighting for dominance, I could tell he wouldn't give in. Letting him win, I let Andre push me down onto the table. Straddling my waist, he kissed down my neck. Groaning, I dragged my nails down his back. Kissing my collarbone, he started to suck on it. Accidently bucking my hips, they ground into his. Letting out a groan, Andre kissed my lips again. Leaning back, he stared down at me.  
Both of us were breathing heavily as we stared at each other.  
"So can I have another Poptart?" he asked still smiling.  
Rolling my eyes, I put my arms around his neck again. Bringing him down to me, I mumbled against his lips,  
"No. You can make up for throwing the last one on the floor though."  
I could feel him smiling against my lips.  
"I can do that."  
We continued to make out until we heard the front door to my house open and heard Trina groan,  
"Ugh. That's just grody. Never again. Never. Again."

AN: I'm not sur where this idea came from. I was in Summer School when I wrote it, (Political Systems. Now where does that sound familiar from?) and the people next to me were eating Poptarts so maybe that's it. But it's short, and gets to the point.  
On a side note, a I have a longer story called, well, I can't tell you or it'll give it all away, but it's written and just needs to be typed up. I'll get to that eventually.


End file.
